Dragon Ball : Fight for the Future
by ChiefBeef
Summary: Goku is back and better


This is the amazing heroic TALE of, our hero, GOKU-SANS epic quest TO find the holy holy Dragon Ball Bulma-san FELT really dperessed one day. SHE had just found out that she was adopted. HER real parents TURNED out to be nobels from Europe. THEY had a upper CLASS Mansion and were mighty richt! BUT she had none of that richness around. It made her feel pretty bad about herself so SHE listened to some good music.

But long she did not have to be depressed as Goku-san came in and KISSED her in HER special place (THEY had falled in love at THE end of the story see). AND he said: "I love oyu so much, it fortunately I like PAIN, as I am into that STUFF. BUT I know you are hurt now and not in the sexy way. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel not in THE sexy way"  
So Bulma-san told him the whole STORY. HE was SHOCKED to HEAR this and SAID "I'm really shocked to hear this! Your parents are monsters!"  
"Which ones?"  
"All four of them, I don't like them. As much as I don't like Chichi-san! And that was a lot because Bulma-san knew that Goku-san hated Chichi-san because she was unbelievably stupid AND FAT But Goku-san took out A letter, "this had JUST arrived," said Goku-san.  
Bulma-san openend THE envolupe and inside was an invitation "Most Esteemed Bulma-san said the message"  
"You ARE condord invited TO the royal ball of your parents. Your real parents, miss. "We hope to see you soon. Most esteamly yours, DUTCHESS!"

OH my, said Bulma-san THIS is rad!. But Goku-san was a little sceptic: "Maybe it's a trick."  
"Why?" said Bulma-san  
"Because THERE are... rumours. OF Vegeta-san still being around!"  
"Surely HE could not come all the way to Europe!?" said Bulma-san confidently because she didn't think that VEGETA-SAN could travel THAT far.  
"Hurm," said Goku-san contagiously, "we just have to be careful."  
"Hold on," exlciamed Bulma-san, there is something else in the invitation!  
"Princess Bulma-san, hereby we also bestow upon you the keys to the cage of a flying unicorn your parents have provided you with. Also, whenever you hold this key in your hand, your POWERS are INCREASED"  
BULMA-SAN was really happy with that but also felt a little bad FOR Goku-san. After THEY had a RELACTION ship, Goku-san had taught HER HIS Martial Arts and she picked it up really well! She was now even better at Goku-san AT the Martial Arts!

So they went and picked up the flying unicorn. It was REALLY QUICK and agile and flew around THEM like it really enjoyed itself! IT took A moment but with enough training and PERVERSION, BULMA-SAN trained it TO her will! Now they could go and visit their parents!

But little did they know that THE INVITATION WAS not from Bulma-san's european nobel PARENTS, but from Chichi-san instead! And she had teamed up with Vegeta-san!

MG! We are almost there", Goku-san said after traveling for AGES.  
"GOOD GRIEF, I didnt think we had journed this far!" They sat down for a rest break and to plot their trajectory into the evil ones HQ base.  
"WE must FIND the DRAGON Balls.  
"I forgot ALL ABOUT that", said Goku-san, who was generaly considered a moron, SO we all laugh at them for forgetting. HAHA! Funny hu?  
"HAHA, you remember now"  
"YES" "Good"  
"yes"  
"GOOD"  
What HAPPENED next was soo cool you will LIKE it a lot, basicaly, it went like THIS: bang punch shish punch boom bom ppow uh whapash huhuhah ! !  
Only it was EVEN COOLER because i didnt have to write it! When it was in my head the words didnt get in the way. btw, Excuse me if i skip the WORDS occasionaly, its TO save me time.  
OK, after they finnished the Holy hand GRANAD they went to THE base where the final battle started when they got there. DONT WORRY! The bad guy dies!

"AND Goku-san met Vegeta-san and he said "omgosh you look big and SCARY". Vegeta-san laughed. "I came here TO KILL you, but NOW I know I cant. I I..your going to kill me arnt you?" "No, why should I? Your a vampire like me. Look deep into your HEART you know it to BE true.  
Goku-san looked deep into his SOUL, and saw the TRUTH. He was one. He was on the wrong side all along. He left who he wrongly thought were his friends killing them all in A blood bath of his own doing, and joined his TRUE family. And so they lived happly EVER after as vampires  
(DOING lots of sex)


End file.
